1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a keyboard with a multi-angle support.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard usually includes a pair of supports for tilting a main body at a certain angle when used. The supports are rotatably received in slots defined in the bottom of the main body. The supports usually can provide the main body with one or two orientations, which may not satisfy users' need for more orientations in certain conditions.
Therefore, what is needed is a new keyboard to overcome the described shortcoming.